annabeth cahse godess of architecture
by percyfan001
Summary: annabeth breaks up with percy percy becomes god after some hundread years returns to see annabeth being given god hood the rest of their adventures continue later percabeth
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth chase the goddess of architecture

Percy p.o.v

I was what you can say perfectly happy you could say I defeated the titan lord had a girl thought I could live a mortal life guess fates wanted me godly here is how it started…..

Flash back

I was waiting for annabeth waiting to propose her we were twenty five. We had passed college. I was the professer of marine biology can you guess your ol'seaweed brain passing ? but it was all about to change. She came to me. "how are you?" I asked.

"percy I don't think I have time for you. The work on Olympus is taking lots of time I don't think we can stay together "

" okay fine hope you have a nice life "

"percy I am joining the hunters as it would take several hundred years to complete Olympus"

"okay see you later "

"bye perce" she said with that she walked away rather happily

I knew it was never good to hold others back I decided to do something I was unable to do because I had a cord to my mortal life. Even if I let her go I won't forgive her for for a long time I will still both love and hate her. I decided to go to Olympus. I took the grey sisters cab to empire state building and the man at counter allowed me knowing me as the hero of Olympus. I went to the throne room bowing to the Olympians "lord zeus , I wish to ask you something" I said all the gods glance at me complete silence in the throne room. Every one watching me "ask my boy." zeus replied.

" lord can I have a chance at being a god"

"wait godhood is not like candy given freely. Wait outside we will call you inside for our reply" he said though he seemed strangely eager.

Zeus p.o.v.

Yes he finaly asked for it we need a new god some one new and working. I knew this coming who wouldn't with a son who is the god of prophecy. I could see Poseidon also eager wanting his son as a god. I also saw that almost all of them were happy

"so who agrees to percy being a god? Raise your hands. Surprisingly all the hands except four went up. They were Aphrodite ,aries , Dionysus, Athena . others went up.

"So it is agreed percy Jackson will be new god "I said. After that I yelled" perseus come inside "

He quickly came.' The counsel has agreed to give you godhood " I said after that I and every other god blasted him with a beam of godly energy. He fainted. After some time he woke up " percy you will be the god of thunder, time , tides, weaponry and valour bravery and heroes among the other thing . and no you will not be stationed at camp half blood " you will have your place in sky from where you will watch over demi gods " I finished. He said " thank you lord zeus but is it necessary for me to be at every meeting as at some of them I will have to meet the people I hate " he asked. I said " no not necessarily . and you will be the hidden Olympian the one who appears only in the time of necessity other wise you are free to roam around. And now you are free to go" I said .

"thank you my lord . now I may take my live"

I suddenly remembered the space place of his. And gave him the space place activation module a full palace that was put inside a ball that was fitted to keep anything with that he went. I made others swear on the styx not to tell anyone about him.

Percy p.o.v.

I open my space palace and it was amazing it had every thing form kitchen to bathroom to anything I need I decided to repay some favors so I decided to use my skill of weaponry to create new weapons. First one for zeus's children I made two x shaped pieces which joined to two blades and had a circle in between when the two sides of each x were joined they turned into swords with hilt shaped like thunders they were two different blades their capabilities were other than enhancing zeus's kids ability to the maximum that when the start of the blades from where they join are clashed and in that x formation sparks are formed and if they keep moving till the swords touch their tips and it becomes a v formation then the sparks are amplified into beams of thunder which hit their target other ability was that in the small blade form if thrown they would till the reach the target keep increasing in power speed and thunder would form around them and when they hit the target bang the target would be destroyed or atleast heavily damaged and after that the blades would return to the user I named them thunders another useful ability was that the blades of the swords would turn to thunder at the will of the user.

Decided to make a weapons for my brother or sister (a.n. poseidons kids) I decided to make a scythe one that would be normally in the shape of a dagger only on the will of the user it would transform into the scythe. Its powers were other than increasing skill to the max . when the blade less end is hit the ground an earthquake would start from the point and spread other skill was that the blade could be used to control the sea for the use of fighting other than that the blade if touches the ground a crack will start on the surface of the earth unless it reaches the opponents where it will form a hole making the opponent fall inside it traping not killing them other ability was that in dagger form if the blade touches the ground on the will of the user it would cause an earth quake.

For hades's children I made a ball which when cruched would cause total darkness in that area giving the user infinite shadow to shadow travel and attack the opponents after some time the darkness would go and the ball would return back to the users pocket it can also be used to call an army of undeads which would return after finishing the purpose this also after crushing the ball I put them in their cases and materalized to the throne room there I saw the room was different it was mordan I saw that zeus was speaking something " annabeth chase for rebuilding the Olympus we grant you godhood and you will be the goddess of architecture and building" "what the heck?" I yelled every one looked at me I was wearing my usual clothes but looked like sixteen . annabeth looked at me with shock ,awe and happiness. I asked " what is this my lord?"

"percy since you have not returned for a long time you failed to see the year we are in the year 2500a.d. " and the Olympus is just finished being redesigned" suddenly annabeth came and hugged me. I pushed her away and said" here my lord these are for you hades and Poseidon gifts for your children" with that I vanished leaving an surprised zeus and an angry goddess of architecture.

a.n. the rest of the chs will be in annabeth p.o.v. how she reacts to that and other things

how was it? Tips on improving it? R&r


	2. Chapter 2

Percy p.o.v.

I was sitting on s chair watching demigods who were coming or going on quests one was about to be killed I saved it by making the time reverse till the time he made his first mistake. Then I was sitting just relaxing. Suddenly annabeth flashed inside "who gave you the password?" I asked calmly and dangerously as only a few Olympians had the password to my place "Athena "she replied calmly. Ah that bitch she betrayed me and the styx. She will pay I flashed to her house "Athena "I yelled." What?"

She yelled after opening the door."why is your daughter inside my house? "

"What can I do she stole my password"

"oh sorry for yelling at you and she will pay"

"your forgiven now let me take my leave I have to go back to writing my book"

"bye Athena"

"BYEE"

I decided to meet my friends whom I hadn't met for 200 years. I flashed to camp halfblood. There I saw my two of my friends grover and Chiron. Both were discussing something. I was happy to see them. Both were shocked to see me after so long time "what guys I am still the same old percy I could still use some hugs" after that both of them ran and hugged me. "where have you been?" grover franticly

"well doing my godly dutys"

"you are a god " they asked shocked

"yup" I said

After the meeting I just sat in the poach of the big house. Resting and relaxing suddenly annabeth appeared. And boy she was angry

Annabeth p.o.v.

The jerk. How dare he run from me he didn't know how hard I had searched for him. After he disappeared. I had to search the whole world and the gods didn't even care a dam. Now let me deal with him

a.n. how was it r&r

next ch annabeth percy confrontation.


End file.
